


It Would Probably Be Easier to Just Say "I Love You" but Quoting Songs is Perfectly Legit, Too.

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because that's the difference between it being a game and being real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would Probably Be Easier to Just Say "I Love You" but Quoting Songs is Perfectly Legit, Too.

The first time it had happened, he wasn’t even aware he was doing it. One minute he was singing along to his music, alone in the car and then with a flutter of unseen wings, Castiel was in his back seat. He glanced up to the rear view mirror, catching his eye for the barest of seconds while the words hung in the air, scaring him slightly with their ringing truth. He coughed and silenced the music.

_Though this feeling I can't change  
But please don't take it so badly  
'Cause the Lord knows  
I'm to blame. _

-x-

The next time, the words had just come to his mind, his mind slightly clouded by the pent up frustration that had been building for a while. He’d called Castiel only for him to come down to tell him that he couldn’t keep being at Dean’s beck and call. He used words like ‘the bigger picture’ and ‘matters of life and death’. He said if he had a choice, he’d choose to be at Dean’s side, but he didn’t have that luxury anymore. Dean had heard it too many times. Asking Castiel to be there for him was like some kind of masochism now, like rubbing salt into a wound just to make it sting.

“Cas, you been giving me that line so many times, it kinda gets like feeling bad looks good.” Dean said, his mind filling in with familiar words because none of his own seemed to say it right.

Castiel just sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. “I’m sorry Dean, but I can’t do this now.”

Air tickled his face and Dean was alone again.

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy.  
You turn it on, then you're gone.  
Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby.  
What can I do, honey? I feel like the color blue._

-x-

Then it became a game, sliding them into usual conversations and watching the flicker of confusion fliker across Castiel’s (and Sam’s) face. Sometimes he had to excuse himself because the look on Castiel’s face would be so priceless, combined with lyrical implication would make him feel like if he didn’t laugh, he would do himself an injury.

He spent two weeks finding ways to fit various lyrics from ‘Addicted To Love’ into the serious planning of some mission or another. He knew it was cheesy and he could just say _look dude, I like you, you look like you could benefit from a good fuck, why not cut to the chase?_ but saying that would be too much like admitting it all. All the connotations and innuendos and feelings twisting in his stomach. This way it was just a joke, albeit one that Castiel wasn’t in on and all the night led awake were thinking about the next song, not thinking about him.

Eventually Castiel caught on to the addicted to love game and said uncomfortably, as only he could, “I’m not entirely sure what you’re trying to reference but I am fairly sure I’m not addicted to anything.”

Dean couldn’t help laughing then, throwing an arm around Castiel and drawing him as close as he dared. “Seriously, never change.”

-x-

Then he was gone and the games stopped. Songs were like personal attacks and constant reminders of what he was missing.

Then suddenly , after months, everything was suddenly thrown back to him. He hugged him so tightly, it would have probably killed a mere mortal, and he swore he wouldn’t ever let go again.

“Never, _never_ leave again.”

“Why?”

“Cause I’d miss you. And I don’t want to miss anything. Ever.” Dean mentally shrugged, it was close enough.

“No...Why can’t humans just say ‘I love you’?”

Dean smiled, still refusing to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from http://comment-fic.livejournal.com
> 
> Written for Challenge #4: Genre @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
